stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Lavi Asaba
Lavi Abasa (アバサラヴィ, Abasa Lavi) is one of the many deuteragonists of Cl 400.jpg 5252.jpg 6460.jpg K16.jpg andestine Knights. Lavi is a lone Mage, doing as he wants whenever he wants, so long as he gets a meal and a good show from time to time. Lavi get's caught up in a "Mage Hunt Game", in which, Kida get's stuck in herself. Lavi holds the title for," The Orange Rose of Happiness." Seeing how Lavi only knows how to be content, but never happiness. Appearance Lavi is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger red hair and tends to wear it up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards. He is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury. Lavi's uniforms tend to feature longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and his bandannas and scarves are actually a requested part of his uniform design. Lavi keeps his bow and arrows on his back. Though he started off wearing simple work-type boots, his most recent uniform features higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He is often wearing fingerless gloves. When not in a mission, Lavi wears lightweight clothing. He is usually seen with short sleeves and open neck. Personality Lavi himself has a relaxed, open attitude that never gets worked up. Having no particular interest in victory or prestige, yet sloven with alcohol, a sucker for money and weak against free food. Cheerful and openhearted, a male archer that is lively yet dignified. Constantly full of pride, acting complacently, but that does not mean he is looking down on his opponent. He’s merely enjoying life. A personality like Eden's, one might say, but he's knows what he wants and knows how to stand-up for himself. Lavi greatly laughs and gets greatly surprised. While he has a broad-minded personality that laughs off at most things, due being “someone who masters the way of the sword” at his roots, he is very dry and severe in regards to the taking of lives. That being said, he falls in love easily and likes to be depended on very much. For example, when he first meets Kida, he expected her to be a meek little girl that ended up in the same situation as he but fell for her as she progressed with her charms in saving him. Lavi also likes to be praised very much; helping Karna with the garden, to helping Senri with his games, or helping Jungkook to work out - he's weak to flattery. Although his kind personality, his old swordsman shipways disposition that loves a brawl, he has a sense of justice, he never preaches to be righteous himself. Fundamentally a carefree wandering vagabond, but he becomes ruthless when coming across scenes such as “a one-sided massacre”, “trampling on people’s dignity, convictions for fun” or “stealing my food when I’m hungry”. Even though he is most of the time cheerful and joking, he happens to get very angry when it comes to serious matter. Lavi also has a fondness for beautiful women with gifted assets, having a tendency to call out "Strike!" when he sees a woman who "meets his standards". All in all, Lavi is a free wonderous spirit. Often napping somewhere with Eden, or enjoying a drink with Oz & Sasori, or getting lost somewhere in a big place - seeing where the wind takes him. Out of all the Roses, though, Lavi is defiantly one of the most confessings when it comes to his love for Kida. Often finding her flowers in the woods, or asking if she'd like to go on a walk, or he likes to sneak into her bedroom. Synopsis Kida gets separated from Tsubasa and Chu and gets caught by a mage hunter, who kidnaps her and throws her into a “Mage Hunt” game. In which, the other opposites of the game need to kill one another in order to survive and make it out alive. She gets up befriending Lavi when she saves him from a nearby attack, and they end up working side by side to make it out that is - until a homunculus shows up. Abilities Physical Strength *He is more physically gifted than most humans, able to lend his power to Tsubasa and Leo to hold back a strong Naga. He was even able to damage a wall by punching Leo in it without much effort. *He can also crack Robin's Flying Raven Form, in which, shocked even himself and several of the Roses. Hand-to-hand combat skills *Lavi is very proficient at hand to hand combat. *He could pierce the defense of Zero's Vážící Váhy (though Zero was not fighting back) with his mere fists and kicks. In the Mage's Game, he could take out several opponents at once with his punches. Sword Skills *Lavi has demonstrated an excellent prowess with a knife, and especially with a sword - seeing how he used to be a swordsman at one time in his life. *He was able to cut and slash several opponents very quickly even with his eyes shut. Bow & Arrow *Lavi's current weapon of choice, Lavi can easily shoot a target from several hundred miles away, especially with one eye. *Lavi prefers his bow, seeing he can control where he exactly hits someone *His techquine is especially useful in his close combat. Asfal Zawba'a (風の大嵐アスファル, Raging Storm Wind) *The Aria Lavi is granted the bond he formed with Kida, allowing him to use many variations of Wind Magic. *Lavi usually uses the wind to exactly help pinpoint his arrows or climb up buildings to shoot. *Lavi creates a strong gust of wind that envelops and cuts her opponent. Starlight (スターライト) *Starlight is the vessel equipped and gifted to Lavi from Abigail after he formed a bond with Kida. *Starlight is a set of bow (star) & arrows (light), which are both crafted out of a sterling silver. Like it shines like the stars itself. *Starlight allows Lavi to shoot sharp jets of arrows, never running out of arrows as long as he has the Spirit Energy to fuel his bow, though, the arrows do disappear as soon as they land. Anemostróvilo Thirío (神の獣を旋風に巻き込む, Whirlwind Divine Beast) *Lavi's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time be cause he takes too much Spirit Energy, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *It requires Lavi to remain a great distance from his target. *Divine Beast allows Lavi to shoot a large with both his Aria and Spirit Energy to fire off a massive arrow, gathering the nearest cross winds to fire off the massive arrow *It can prenetrate through any shield, it can break through Robin's Luckiest Lady. Trivia *Lavi enjoys reading and learning new things; often shadowing the other Roses to gather whatever knowledge they're up too. *He always prefers sweets over alchol, but because of his high tolerance and funny personality, he's focused to drink with the heavier drinkers like Sasori, Oz, Tsubasa, and Robin. *Lavi's strength is the ability to adapt to new environments and commit them to memory. His weakness is that he talks too much. *Lavi loves pasta, so Karna often makes it for him. *Lavi is one of the few Roses that expresses how greatful he is for all the other Roses; saying how they're like his true family, like his brothers. *When Lavi can't sleep, he sneaks into Kida's room to cuddle with her, or he sneaks with Eden and likes to pull his strands of hair out of his head until he wakes up. *Lavi enjoys sleeping so much that, on top of sleeping 7–8 hours at night, he also likes to take hour-long naps during the day. *Lavi has a gruesome reputation within the Mage association as the "Mage Killer" for being an ex-assasionator. *Lavi has a lot of spare eyepatches; they are anti-odor, antibacterial and quick-drying ones designed specially for him by the science section. He even wears them in the bath *Lavi loves to wonder off, often taking Ikuto or Tsubasa on a stroll around some random place. *Out of all the Roses, he gets along the best with everyone. No one really finding a certain dislike towards him.